Safra Ramsey
Known Information Before Death Born in Cestral sometime before the end of Chorus, Safra Ramsey was the first of two daughters. She served as a Warden in the Cestral military for some time before her enslavement to the Breach. During her time in slavery, she met a young fellow half-fae by the name of Vizlo whom she would eventually become sworn sisters with. After about five years together, they were forced to fight to the death in the arenas for sport. Her last memories of life were spent in Vizlo's arms, gasping for breath and reassuring Viz that she regretted nothing. On Returning Safra returned on the evening of 8 February 10r, both disoriented and in shock. Though she was reluctant to believe it at first, she began to accept reality as it was after connecting with many of her kinfolk in The Golden Kilt. Like many other returned, not many of her memories made it back to the land of living with her. Now, in her new life, she seeks answers. In Between Gatherings Safra can typically be found wandering the streets of Port Frey, napping in the graveyard, or trying to meditate in the garden. Though she frequents the Tavern, she doesn't seem fond of staying long, especially when crowded. She's known to frequently visit the fighting pits of Port Frey for sport. The bear fae currently resides with Nephilim, Seraphina, Castete Malutas, and Itzel Nahuel in a lodge located at the end of Murder Alley. Gatherings The Second Month of 10r (Feb '19) Safra and Vizlo return on the same night and are reunited. On the second night, a tear in the Rifts open. She assists in a ritual at the Obelisk lead by Aleister Moridaine and eventually sacrifices herself in the second wave of volunteers. She is resurrected. The Third Month of 10r (Mar '19) Through an oath, Safra begins the gathering assisting in a research experiment involving troll hide. The Golden Kilt is attacked the same night and Safra dies near Murder Alley with hissing echoes of the name Raska in her mind before the life leaves her body. She mists. After gathering, Safra and Nephilim are seemingly much closer to each other than before. Though this confuses many, those who were at Half-Fae Court know the two were somehow cursed. The Fourth Month of 10r (April '19) Following Briar and Yashi, Safra and a handful of other returned entered the mists early Saturday morning. Everyone returned, but not without consequences. Attended a fae meeting in the afternoon and witnessed a 3v3 duel to the death to settle a dispute between Chimney Fae and a band of mercenaries. Delivered gifts to Orphan with Fyrn, including a present for Lillian. Amongst the Sorrowful attacks on Saturday evening, Nephilim misted right in front of Safra. Reason unknown, the bear fae refused to move from the same spot until Nephilim's return from the mists-- even going so far as to attacking other returned for trying to move her. During her wait, Fyrn who was waiting for Thiatale and Xeris to return as well, sat alongside her. When Nephilim returned but not Thiatale and Xeris, Safra stayed at the peacock fae's side. After a game of buttons, Safra earns one of Fyrn's marbles. Safra was amongst the half-fae lead by Inigma that hid during the legionnaire negotiations. The Seventh Month of 10r (July '19) Walked around Port Frey, eating a whole lemon. Went home afterwards. The Eighth Month of 10r (Aug '19) Friday night with Cahan's assistance, Safra tried to track her friends to the Dollmaker with no luck. Resigned to wait, she bides her time by learning skills from Zaheras and helping the town in battle. When her friends return, she discovers that only Itzel misted. After Itzel's safe return from the death realm, Safra leaves town before Gathering is finished. She returns home on Sunday morning, although a ballista had destroyed the front half of their small cabin. The Ninth Month of 10r (Sept '19) Friday night, she was dominated to kill her friends to which she successfully deathblowed two until Seraphina restrained her. Later that night, she is misted by a vampire. On Saturday night, she follows Centurion Leandros under a domination as a result of Briar's rose, feeding them information until a mysterious force breaks not only the domination upon her, but Nephilim as well. Freed, she quickly informs Lady Katerina, Bassanio and Luminitous of what had happened. Eleventh Month of 10r (Nov '19) Status Safra does not hold a status. Allies First Life * Vizlo Cabinmates * Itzel Nahuel * Nephilim * Seraphina * Castete Malutas Close Friends * Fyrn * Zaheras * Thiatale * Ichius Singh Cestral * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Euphemia Taggart (deceased) * Cahan Fae-Blooded * Aria Del Perso & Caza Del Perso * Lillian * Kaelan Estelmer * Deon Eon * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Lilium Other Allies * Rinarei Meryn * Laerial Iârîn * Niccolo * Katerina de Luca * Cal Northwode * Rupidrandali Gonzagalino Enemies * No current enemies. Obituaries * No official obituaries. Rumors * Rumor has it, the only way Safra ever shows affection is by threatening to kill you if you die. * Rumor has it, Safra is a lot more unstable than she lets on * Rumor has it, Safra crafts the finest burgers in Port Frey * Rumor has it, Safra is a Literal Teddy Bear when Drunk (A True Cestrel) * Rumor has it, aside from money, you can bribe Safra with honey * Rumor has it, Safra's thick exterior is simply a "tough-guy" act in fear of feeling vulnerable. * It is said that Safra has been seen hunting the Frey Bees in hopes to find giant honeycombs. * If Safra likes you, she'll tell you not to die. If Safra really ''likes you, she'll hire you a bodyguard so you ''won't die. * Rumor has it, Safra is an amazing wingwoman. * Some suspect that Safra is less than sweet in person because she pours all her sweetness into her honey. * Rumor has it, Safra is getting into Art. Her favorite Subject? Gruesome, Bloody Paintings. * Rumor has it: Safra is constantly confused as a person. * Rumor has it, Safra wants something of Hiero's that she can't have... * Rumor has it, Safra once went through a Rupi experiment where some of her blood was replaced with honey. She's never been the same since. Quotes * "If you die, I'll gut you like a fish." * "Is this... a kink thing?" * "Please don't make this weird." Character Inspirations Character Pinterest: Safra Ramsey * Yasha Nydoorin from Critical Role (S2) Soundtrack Character Playlist: Safra Ramsey